Yearbooks
by CoolLikeBowTies
Summary: You never, ever want your kids to find your school yearbook. SatoshixRisa Gift for the loverly Twinay since next to me she's the biggest DNAngel fan I know.
1. Attics and Love Notes

**Hey hey! Well, here I am writing another story! I'm sure a lot of you think I stupid because I never finish other stories before writing new ones. You have to understand though, when I get an idea, it won't leave me alone until I write and post it. So, I hope you enjoy.**

**I got the idea for this one when I was looking through my dad's yearbook.**

**Disclaimer: no

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: _Attics and Love Notes  
_**

She looked up into the darkness of the staircase. She had never been up to the attic before. Ever since she turned seven two months ago, her curiosity of her surroundings kept growing. She peeked behind her to make sure no one was watching her go, then gripped her stuffed tiger, Koko, tightly and slowly walked up the stairs, with her pet puppy, Kitty, following her.

"Kitty, Koko," she whispered, "Gotta be quiet. Mommy and Daddy don't know I'm going up here."

"Arf!" Kitty barked softly. She pushed her brown hair back behind her shoulders and rubbed her blue eyes. She opened the door and searched for a light switch. When she finally found one, she flipped it, but the bulb was going dead, so it wasn't very bright. She saw spider webs and dust on everything.

"Jeez," she said, shaking her head, "Mommy always freaks out about the living room being dirty, she should come up here."

She found a small aisle and walked down it, looking at all the boxes and some furniture. She stopped about halfway down when she saw a box that was open and kneeled down to look inside. She sat Koko and the box beside it and took out a white book with a red border and black letters across the front.

"Az…um…an…" she struggled. She had just started to learn how to read at school. "Man, Koko? Can you read this?" The tiger didn't answer. She sighed and opened the book to see something scribbled on the first page. She scanned through it, trying to find words she recognized, but didn't find any until the signature. She looked at it closely, then gasped and yelled, "Koko, Kitty, look! It's Uncle Daisuke writing!"

"Arf!" Kitty barked excitedly. The girl laughed as she watched the small brown dog jump up and down. Suddenly, she heard her dad at the bottom of the stairs.

"Miko?" he called, "Are you up there?"

"Eep!" she cried and hid behind one of the boxes as she heard her father come up the stairs.

"Miko?" he asked as he walked in the small room. His blue eyes darted around from behind his glasses, looking for the small girl. When he didn't see anything, he shut off the lights and turned to go. "She's not up here, Risa. It must've just been a mouse or something." Just then, the wind blew, making a tree hit the attic window, and scaring Miko.

"Ahh! Daddy!" she yelled, coming out of her hiding spot, book and doll in hand and dog following, and ran to her father, clutching his leg.

"Whoa," he said, turning to see Miko there, then picking her up, "Miko? What are you doing up here?"

"I dunno," she said, shrugging, "I wanted to see what was up here." 

"Well, come on," he said, laughing and starting to walk down the stairs, then he realized the book in her hand, "What's that?"

"I dunno," she said again, then brightened up, "but Uncle Daisuke wrote in it!"

"Uncle Daisuke wrote in it?" he asked as he got to the bottom of the stairs, where Risa stood with an apron on and her brown hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Daisuke?" Risa asked.

"Uh-huh," Miko nodded, "he wrote in this book thingy!"

"Really?" she asked, taking the book, then smiling, "Oh, Satoshi, it's the yearbook from when we were in middle school!"

"What?" he laughed leaning over her shoulder as she flipped through the pages, "Are you kidding? I haven't seen that thing in years!"

"A what?" Miko asked as Satoshi set her back on the ground.

"A yearbook." Her mother said, walking down the hall back to the stairs, going to the kitchen, "It's something you get in middle and high school."

"Oh," Miko said, grabbing her father's hand and running after Risa and Kitty following them. "Then why did Uncle Daisuke write in it?"

"Well," Satoshi said, "Sometimes, your friends sign it so you can remember them. I don't really know, I didn't have many friends in middle school."

"You had plenty of girlfriends," Risa laughed, making Satoshi blush.

"No, they were just annoying brats who thought if they followed me around enough, I would date one of them," he scowled.

"Well, what did Uncle Daisuke write?" Miko asked as they got to the kitchen and Satoshi lifted her up to the counter.

"Well, let's see," Risa said, " 'Satoshi-kun, I hope you will be able to control Krad soon, so then you can be a happier person. Dark says he just wants him gone, but I think he just doesn't like to see people hurt. It was great having you in my class this year and I hope we can be friends for a long time. Your friend, Daisuke.' "

"He was always a nice person," Satoshi laughed.

"Ah, ah, ah, there's more written here," Risa said, turning the book to it's side, " 'P.S. You need to ask Risa out! I can tell you like her! Good luck!'"

"Oh, well," Satoshi said, blushing as Risa smirked at him. Miko just looked back and forth between them.

"Who's Krad?" Miko asked. "And Dark?" That seemed to get the two out of their trance because they both stared at her.

"I'll tell you when you're older," Satoshi said with a smile as he rubbed her head and put the book on the table.

"Yea," Risa said, as she bent over to get something out of the oven, "Right now, it's dinner time."

"Can we look at it later?" Miko asked, pointing at the book.

"We'll see," Satoshi said, sitting at the table.

--

"Daddy, daddy," Miko said excitedly as she and Satoshi walked into her bedroom, "Can you read me a story?"

He looked at the clock, "Yea, we've got a little time. What book do you want?"

She smiled and ran out of the room, then coming back with the yearbook in hand, "This one!"

"Miko, I can't read a story out of there," he said, sighing, "It's mostly pictures."

"Okay," she said climbing into her bed, "Tell me stories about the pictures."

"Well… I guess I can do that." He said, taking the book, and flipping through the beginning few pages. "I'm only telling one story tonight, okay? Now pick a picture."

"Ummm…" she said as he flipped through the pages, "That one!"

On the page, there was a bunch of pictures of the cooking classes, trying to make a good meal. Satoshi laughed, "Heh…I remember this…This was around when Mommy tried to cook a great meal for Dark."

"Who's that?" Miko asked.

"He was someone your uncle knew very well, ask him next time we see him." Satoshi said, and Miko nodded, "Mommy even liked him… a whole lot."

"Ohhh," Miko smiled, then looked at the page again. She looked at a picture that showed Daisuke and Risa at one of the tables and food between them, "Hey! It's Uncle Daisuke and Mommy!"

Satoshi laughed, "Yea, it is. They were good friends in middle school. She even made lunch for him a few times, but I don't think it was very good back then."

"What are you talking about?" Miko asked, confusion and excitement filling her blue eyes as she hugged Koko tightly, looking as if she was about to kill it. "Mommy's a great cook!"

"Relax, relax Miko," he said, "I'll tell you…She started to cook for him…about the beginning of the eighth grade."

--

_"Niwa-kun, Niwa-kun!" Risa called. Daisuke jumped and turned to the sound of her voice._

_"Oh, Harada-san, don't scare me like that." He said, putting a hand over his heart._

_"Can you help me out, Niwa-kun?" she asked, making the puppy eyes._

_Daisuke blushed like mad, "U-umm…well…s-sure…"_

_"Oh, thank you so much! Now, come on!" she said, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the table and opening the small package she was carrying and pulling out chopsticks, "Now, try this…"_

_He put it in his mouth, and almost choked himself, "Mmmmmm…very… t-tasty."_

_Risa took notice that he didn't like it, "Ohhh, it's still no good, is it?"_

_"It's better than last time…" he shrugged, after swallowing the bite of food._

_"No, don't lie Niwa-kun!" she said, "If you lie, I can't make a good meal for Dark-san!"_

_"You still want to make a meal for that idiot?" he asked, sighing. That pervert got everything he wanted._

_"Hey!" she shouted, making the other kids look at her, "He's not an idiot! He's an amazing phantom thief!"_

_"One question," Daisuke said, holding up his pointer finger, "What do you like about that guy?"_

_She smiled and blushed, "Well…he seems very sweet."_

_"Seems?" Daisuke said._

_"Okay, okay, I've never really met him, so I guessed." She said, waving it away, "But he's so hot!"_

_"Is that all you go on?" Daisuke asked, "Just looks?"_

_"Well, yes…that's all that matters, really," she said. Daisuke started to shake his head. "Huh? Niwa-kun, what's wrong?"_

_He started to laugh as he stood up, "Nothing, Harada-san…I just figured out why so many girls follow Satoshi-kun around…"_

_-- _

"And Daisuke went to some other class," Satoshi said, closing the book.

"But why did Uncle Daisuke start to laugh?" Miko asked. She didn't see anything funny about it.

Satoshi just laughed, "Well, let's just say… Mommy wasn't the brightest crayon in the box."

"Mommy was stupid?" Miko asked, making Satoshi laugh harder, "But, one more question, why did Uncle Daisuke try to lie to Mommy?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Satoshi said, putting his finger to his mouth, Miko nodded, "Okay, Uncle Daisuke used to have a crush on Mommy."

"Really?" Miko gasped. Satoshi nodded and Miko laughed. "Then if Uncle Daisuke liked Mommy, how come he ain't my daddy?"

"Well," Satoshi said, trying to make it so a seven-year-old could understand.

"Oh, I know!" Miko said, raising her pointer finger, "There was a big contest and Daddy won!"

"Uhhh… sure…" Satoshi said with a smile. "Anyway, it's time to go to sleep now."

"No! I wanna read more from the yearbook!" she said, pouting.

"Noooo," Satoshi said, shaking his head, "I said one story."

"Fine," Miko said as she slumped back into her pillow, "Promise we can read more tomorrow?"

"Yes, when I get home from work, okay?" he smiled as he stood, covered her with her blankets, and kissed her on the head, "Good night, Miko."

"Arf!" Kitty barked. He had come into Miko's room while Satoshi was story-telling.

"Yes, yes," Satoshi said, petting his head, "Good night to you too, Kitty."

"G'night, baby," Risa said from the door. She blew a kiss and Miko pretended to catch it.

"Night Mommy! Night Daddy!" she said as she waved, then pulled the covers up to her chin. Risa and Satoshi smiled as he shut off the lights and pulled the door closed, then he turned to hug Risa, who was smirking once again.

"What?" he said, smirking back.

"Did you know he wrote that in there?" she asked. He blushed again.

"Maybe…" he said, raising his eyes to get away from her gaze.

She gasped and hit him on the chest, "You did! And you never told me?"

"Ouch," he laughed, "Well, I haven't looked at our middle school yearbook since I was sixteen. Not something that would stay in my mind."

They walked down the hall and into their own bedroom. Risa got her pajamas on as Satoshi went into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"I wonder," Risa said, climbing in bed, and watching Satoshi in the bathroom, "If any of my stuff from when I was younger is up in the attic."

Satoshi spit, and looked at her through the mirror, "Never know. Maybe tomorrow you can take Miko up there and sort through that stuff."

"Hmm," she said as he climbed in bed and turned off the lights. "Yea, it could be like a mother-daughter project."

"Heh, heh. Yea," Satoshi said. He laid his head down, and hugged Risa to himself as he closed his eyes.

"Maybe you can even come home early," Risa said, after kissing him on the cheek, "And help us out."

"I'll probably come home early anyway," he said, "Saehara is having a meeting or something and I really don't want to go."

Risa laughed, and they were both silent for awhile, when Risa started to laugh, "I still can't believe he wrote that in your yearbook."

"Sorry, can't hear you when I'm sleeping," he said. She sighed and laughed at the same time, and soon they both fell asleep.

--

**Yay! I was able to finish before I went down there to Texas! Yea, I don't really know where I'm going with this story, but I'll figure it out.**

**Please review!**

**By the way, this is a present to my dear and wonderful friend Risa-chan!**

**So, Risa-chan, Happy…um…well…Happy Pikachu Ping Pong! I mean, since your b-day ain't till like June.**

**(To know who Risa-chan is, see profile)**

**_BlackAngel_**


	2. Snowfall

**Hey y'all, sorry I haven't updated anything in like forever, but I was in Texas, then me and my friends profiles got switched, then I had to go on a church retreat, so I've been busy. By the way, I'm going to fix my profile soon, okay? **

**Disclaimer: Don't own

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:_Snowfall _**

"Hey Saehara, I'm going now." Satoshi called, punching his time card.

"What about the meeting?" the detective scowled. "This one's important!"

"I promise you," he sighed, "Dark's not coming back."

"You never know." Saehara shrugged.

Satoshi laughed, "See you tomorrow."

"Oh, by the way, tell Daisuke I said hey…next time you see him anyway."

Satoshi waved, showing he heard him, and walked outside to his car. As he pulled out of his parking spot, his cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi Daddy!" the other line squealed.

"Hey sweetheart." He laughed, "What are you and Mommy up to?"

"Nothing…" she said in a teasing tone, "But guess what!"

"What?"

"Aunt Riku called earlier and her and Uncle Daisuke are coming over for dinner!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yep! And, and I got to call Uncle Daisuke at work to tell him he was coming for dinner and he said he would look through the yearbook with me!"

"That's good. He'll be pretty embarrassed, though." Satoshi said. "Hey, let me talk to your mother."

"Okay, Mommy!" Miko yelled. Satoshi held the phone away from his ear.

"Satoshi?" Risa laughed, "You understand all of what she said?"

"Yea, I think so." Satoshi said, "So…Daisuke and Riku are coming for dinner?"

"Well, more like being forced to. Riku called and Miko got the phone. She asked her about the yearbook and now they're coming over."

"Shouldn't Riku be resting? I mean, how many months pregnant is she?"

"That's what I said, but she said that at she doesn't need to start yet. She's only five months."

"Huh, you'd think she'd want to rest so Daisuke would take care of her." Satoshi laughed, "Anyway, did you and Miko go back into the attic today?"

"Miko, don't let Kitty drink out of the toilet," she said, then came back to Satoshi's conversation, "Sorry 'bout that. Yea, we went back up there. You wouldn't believe how much stuff up there was yours."

"Mine? I didn't have that much stuff when I was younger, you know that."

"Yea, but literally half the stuff there was yours."

"Huh, I'll have to look."

"Yep. Well, I have to go finish dinner and clean up a little for Riku."

"Okay, I'll be home in ten."

"Okay, bye sweetheart."

"See ya." Satoshi clicked the phone off and drove home. When he got there, it was starting to down poor. He turned the engine off and before he got out of the car, looked up to see Miko sitting underneath the canopy of the front porch, clinging to the yearbook and Koko. He laughed, and ran up to her.

"Daddy!" she yelled, hugging his leg.

"Honey, what are you doing out here?" he laughed, picking her up and carrying her inside.

"Waiting for you, of course! Remember your promise?" she said, with a big smile.

"What promise?"

"Silly! You told me yesterday that when you got home today, you would read the yearbook with me!"

"I didn't exactly promise…" Satoshi muttered, putting Miko down and petting Kitty.

"You _did_ say that you would, though," Risa said, popping out of the kitchen.

"Oh, alright." He said. Miko squealed and dragged him over to the couch.

"I already picked what page I want to look at, so we don't have to waste time doing that." Miko quickly said. She flipped through the pages and stopped on a page with students in big winter coats all outside in the park by the school. In the bottom, left-hand corner was a picture of Risa in a blanket surrounded by her friends and policemen.

"Ahhh," Satoshi said with a smile, "I remember this…"

Miko's eyes shone, "What, what, what?"

"It was the first snow of the season…Daisuke and Riku had just started dating…"

--

"_It's so nice out here!" Riku cried, watching the snow fall. "Don't out think Daisuke?"_

"_It sure is." He agreed. He and Riku went and sat down by the edge of the steep hill by the school when Risa came walking by._

"_Hey, Riku!" she yelled, running over._

"_Hey, what's up?" Riku said as her sister sat beside her._

"_Ehh, nothing much," she said, then smiled, "Hey, do you want to come hang out with me and the girls?"_

"_No," Riku said, "I'm going to hang out with Daisuke."_

"_But can't you do that later?" Risa whined._

"_Well, I probably could, but I'd rather do it now." Riku retorted._

"_Come on…"_

"_No."_

"_Please?"_

"_No."_

"_Please, please, please?"_

"_No!" Riku shouted, grabbed Daisuke's hand and stood up, "When I say 'no' I mean it!"_

_Riku glared at her sister, then stalked off. As they walked away, Satoshi came walking by. He had heard shouting and came outside to see what it was._

"_What happened?" he asked as Risa stood up._

"_Nothing," she pouted, "It's just that Riku spends all of her time with Daisuke and she never hangs out with me anymore."_

_She growled loudly and stomped her foot. Her foot hit a sheet of ice and she suddenly found herself falling down the steep hill._

"_Harada-san!" was heard being shouted after her yet it only sounded like a whisper.

* * *

_

Okay, well, this is a bit of a cliffhanger, don't kill me! Yes, I am meaning to end it in the middle of a flashback thing, so it will start off there next chapter. I'm still really sorry I took so long to update!

_**BlackAngel** _


	3. Showoff

Hey, sorry for the delay. Like I said in my profile, I got both of the FMA PS2 games and I've been playing them every chance I get.

**Disclaimer: Don't own none of it.

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: _Snowfall Part 2/Showoff _  
**

"_Harada-san, Harada-san!" Satoshi yelled as she disappeared from sight at the bottom of the hill. He never realized just how steep the hill was. Their school was practically on a mountain! "Damn it." He said as he looked around to see no one else saw what had happened. "I guess I've got to go find her."_

_He started to run around the school, trying to find a way down the hill without killing himself, when he ran into Riku and Daisuke._

"_Hey, Hiwatari-kun!" Riku said, waving her arm in the air._

"_Harada…san…something…has…" he gasped, clutching his chest._

"_What's wrong?" Daisuke asked. "Did something happen to someone?"_

_Satoshi nodded, then Riku asked, "Who?"_

"_Your…sister…"_

"_WHAT?" Riku screamed. "Where? When?"_

_Satoshi led them over to where Risa had fallen. Riku got on her knees and hands and shouted down the hill, but to no prevail. "It's okay, Riku-chan." Daisuke said, putting his arm around her. "We'll find her."_

_Riku nodded and went back into the school to call their house and say they would be a little late getting home, leaving Daisuke and Satoshi waiting for her outside._

"_Sooo…" Daisuke said, "What are we gonna do, Hiwatari-kun?"_

_Satoshi sighed, "I don't know…I was just trying to figure that out."_

"_I could transform…and Dark could go look for her." Daisuke suggested, but Satoshi shook his head._

"_I'll go down there," Satoshi said as he turned towards the hill._

"_Are you crazy?" Daisuke asked, following him, "You could die trying to get down there! Or…or Krad could try to take over!"_

_Satoshi shook his head again, "No…I'll go down there. I saw what happened."_

_With that, Satoshi took off running down the hill, starting and stopping at points to prevent falling. As he ran down the hill, he kept calling Risa's name. After about 10 minutes, he heard a soft voice. _

"_Harada-san?" He asked, slowly walking towards the tree where the sound had come from._

"_Owww…" the voice sobbed. "It…it hurts sooo baddddd."_

"_Harada-san!" he said as he saw her leaning against the tree, and had her one leg hugged against her. He walked over to her and lifted her chin to see she was crying. "Are you alright?"_

"_Hiwa…" she said slowly. She smiled and threw her arms around him, "Hiwatari-kun!"_

"_Ah! Uhh…" he said. He had no idea how to react from this. Instead, he put his arms around her waist and listened to her cry. After a minute or so, they broke apart and Risa dried her face._

"_S-Sorry 'bout that." She weakly laughed. "I was just so happy someone found me. Actually that someone even came looking for me."_

"_It's okay." Satoshi said. "Now are you hurt anywhere?"_

"_Well, yea actually." She said, motioning to her left leg, which was bloody. Satoshi stared at it with wide eyes. "I think I hit a few rocks and branches on the way down."_

_Satoshi sighed, took off his jacket, and started to wrap it around her leg. Every time he touched her leg, she would cringe in pain. He looked at her and said, "I think it's broken."_

"_I kinda figured," she squealed. She took a deep breath and suddenly slumped over. _

"_Damn…" Satoshi said. "The pain must've made her pass out." He stared at her for a few minutes, wondering how he would get her up the hill or to safety anywhere. He suddenly felt a strong wind go by and snow started to heavily fall onto them. He remembered the news report from that morning saying there was going to be heavy snowstorms across the area throughout the day. He looked to see the snow was falling fast and the two of them were getting buried even faster. He knew he had to keep Risa safe and warm until help came, if it ever did, so he crawled up beside her and hugged her tightly to himself. He suddenly was blushing…but had no idea why._

--

"About two hours later…" Satoshi said, "Help came."

"Was Mommy awake then?" Miko asked.

"No…she didn't wake up until later that evening." He said. "At the hospital."

"Ohhhhh…" Miko said. "That was so cute, Daddy!"

Satoshi laughed, "What are you talking about?"

"Did you like Mommy at that point in time?" she asked with a smile.

"Well, I wasn't too sure. I don't think so, why?"

"Because-" Miko started to say, but the doorbell rang. "It's Uncle Daisuke!" she screamed and jumped off the couch, throwing Koko into Satoshi's face. She opened the door and flung herself at Riku, then Daisuke.

"Hey, Miko." Daisuke laughed, picking her up. Kitty came up and started barking.

"Kitty, hush." Risa said, walking out of the kitchen. "Hey guys."

"Hey sis." Riku said as she and Risa hugged.

"Wow Riku," Satoshi said, "You look good."

"Thanks." She said as she also gave him a hug. "It's all thanks to Daisuke. He's been doing the cleaning around the house lately."

"Wow, Daisuke," Risa laughed. "Never knew you were such a good cleaner upper." Daisuke shrugged, put Miko down and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Riku laughed and gave him a kiss. "Oh, by the way, guys, we just found a bunch of stuff from when we were in middle school in the attic yesterday. Do you want to go check it out?"

"Oh yea…" Riku said as Satoshi led the way up the stairs, with Miko in his arms and Kitty in front of him. "Mom and Dad made you take most of that stuff, didn't they?"

"What kind of stuff?" Daisuke asked. "Clothes? Toys?"

"Yes…clothes…toys…some old furniture…" Risa started listing.

"Yearbooks!" Miko cried.

"Yes…" Satoshi laughed, turning when they got to the top and rolled his eyes playfully at the other adults. "Can't forget those yearbooks…"

"It would be pretty interesting to look at some pictures from back then." Daisuke shrugged.

"It's not like _you've _changed much, Daisuke." Risa said, rubbing his hair, "still as pointy as before."

"Oh, shut up," Daisuke said blushing as they all walked up into the attic. "You still have the infatuation with Dark."

"Yea, well…" Risa's eyes became dreamy-like as she turned on the light. "Can't help it…he was amazing…"

"Even if it was just Daisuke." Satoshi said, putting Miko on the ground and watching as she ran off down the rows of boxes.

Risa came out of her trance and smiled as she kissed Satoshi on the cheek and wrapped her arms around him, "Don't worry, I'll never love Dark as much as I love you."

"Thank you," he said in a satisfying tone as he wrapped his arms around her and everyone laughed.

"Uncle Daisuke, Uncle Daisuke!" Miko shouted, jumping up and down and making Kitty bark.

"Yea?" he said as he walked up the row she was in and kneeled beside her. Spread in front of her was many books, all with the same white cover and red border.

Her blue eyes sparkled as she asked, "Know what these are?"

Daisuke laughed and picked one at random, opening it to find it was their last year before going to High School, "Sure do. Ha, it's funny to see how the styles have changed."

Miko squealed and grabbed four other books in her arms and ran past Daisuke to her parents and Riku. "Aunt Riku! Look, look! We have tons of them!"

"You sure do. Look…" she said taking one with some writing in purple on the outside cover. "This one is actually mine. How your mother ended up with it, I have no idea…"

"Well, there's no space to move around up here," Satoshi said. "Let's take these downstairs, Miko, and we can look at them until dinner's ready."

"Hooray!" she yelled, grabbing Riku's hand and running down the stairs, despite the warnings from Riku or Risa, who had followed the two downstairs. Satoshi was going to follow when he remembered Daisuke was still looking at the one yearbook.

"Daisuke?" he said turning to see Daisuke lost in his own world, still looking at the yearbook. He leaned against the doorframe as he saw Daisuke smile. "What's the matter?"

"Risa wasn't the only one who was infatuated with Dark," he said standing and turning the book so Satoshi could see the page.

"Well, I'll be darned…" Satoshi said as Daisuke walked forward and showed him the page. The whole page was filled with pictures of Dark flying through the sky or coming out of a museum. He flipped the pages to see there was a whole section devoted to Dark.

"Yea…I never really looked at the yearbooks after we got them either…" Daisuke said. His eyes then went misty as he sighed, "I sure do miss him…"

"Yea…you may miss Dark…" Satoshi said, slamming the book closed and walking down the stairs with Daisuke following, "But I sure don't miss Krad."

"Not even half a percent?" Daisuke joked. Satoshi glared at him and he backed away, once again, jokingly. Satoshi sighed and opened the book once again to the Dark section. He looked to see Dark sitting on top of the city's museum with his wings out, reflecting menacing shadows all around him. Satoshi brought the book to his face to see, very faintly, Krad in the background. Daisuke noticed this and looked over Satoshi's shoulder, "Huh? What is it?"

"Look…" Satoshi said, stopping and leaning against the wall.

"Hm?" Daisuke said, taking the book from Satoshi. "Oh! That was when Dark was showing off for both the Haradas and… don't you remember?"

Satoshi shook his head, "Nope. Not ringing a bell."

"I think it was right after Risa recovered from falling down that snow bank…you know…when you saved her?" Daisuke said. Satoshi gave him a still confusing look. "Okay…it was when Dark stole the painting 'Lost Heaven'… you know of the two alchemist brothers who were separated by time? Or something along that line."

"Daisuke…I don't remember." Satoshi said, aggravated, "Just tell me what happened."

"Oh," he said, "Well… Dark was just leaving the museum when he saw the Haradas…"

--

"_Heh, Daisuke, look." Dark laughed as he floated in the air. He looked down to see the two most important girls in the world at that point. Dark smiled slyly. _

'Dark, don't!' _Daisuke screamed._ 'Leave them alone! Harada-san's leg is still healing!'

"_Oh, it is not." Dark said, knowing that the girls had spotted him. He decided to show off a little and slowly came floating back down to the museum roof, and fluttered his wings a bit. After a minute or so, both Daisuke and Dark heard Risa shout out to them._

"_Dark-san, Dark-san!" she screamed, waving her arm._

"_Shut up, Risa!" Riku said, pulling her arm back down. "You saw the pervert, now can we please go home?"_

_Suddenly, the wind blew and Dark felt it was strange._ 'She's right…' _he thought,_ 'They really should go home…'

_Risa suddenly screamed again, except this time, it wasn't for Dark's attention.

* * *

_

Okay! Another one done! Well, I'm happy to have this chapter done at last. I haven't had time to work on it what with the FMA games…and school…and my boyfriend…

**I'm bushed!**

**Oh, and the painting that Dark stole, I got the idea for it when I was listening to the ending theme song for the FMA movie that is actually called 'Lost Heaven'. And I figured, "What the heck?" and made the painting about alchemists. That is actually what the movie is kinda about. I mean, Ed and Al are separated by time and all that cool jazz…**

**Actually, I've never even seen the full movie...just little parts of it. **

_**BlackAngel**_


	4. Romantic Kidnapping

**Smoley Hokes! I haven't updated in FOR-EV-ER! Hahaha, well, I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own no one, 'cept for Koko, Kitty, and Miko

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: _Romantic Kidnapping_**

'Dark?'_ Daisuke asked, concern filling his voice, _'Why did Harada-san scream?' _Daisuke then looked down at the ground and realized that Risa was no longer there with Riku, _'Better question…where is she?'

_Dark gritted his teeth and flew into the sky, looking around him frantically. "Guess who's here… And he's planning something…something bad."_

"_Oh, Dark," a voice came from behind them. Dark spun around to see Krad floating behind him. With one arm around her waist and the other clamped over her mouth, he held Risa. "Why do you think everything I do is bad?"_

"_Let her go," Dark commanded. He looked at Risa and saw that she was silently crying._

"_And…why would I do that?" Krad asked with a smile, "If I let her go…she would fall to her doom."_

_Risa's eyes grew wide as she felt her captor's grip around her waist loosen by a fraction and more tears streamed down her face. She felt herself slip a little and tried to scream, "Mmmph!...MMPH!"_

"_Damn it, Krad!" Dark yelled as Krad once again tightened his grip on her. "You know what I mean!"_

"_Heh. Dark…why would I drop such a fragile thing?" Krad laughed as he put his face next to hers._

"_She has nothing to do with this!" Dark screamed. Krad laughed at his anger when, suddenly, a small rock hit him in the back of the head. He turned to see Riku on the roof of the museum. She had a pile of rocks beside her._

"_Hello." Krad said with a sly smile as he turned towards her. "And who are you?"_

_Riku threw another rock, hitting Krad square in the forehead. "Let my sister go."_

"_Goodness, you're annoying." Krad said. He finally let go of Risa's mouth and pulled out a feather. Risa took her chance._

"_Riku, run!" she shouted. "Don't let him get you! Please run!"_

_Krad suddenly hit Risa on the face, making blood come out the side of her mouth, "Shut up."_

_Risa stared at him, horrified as he threw the feather at Riku. It hit the ground right below her feet, sending her flying backwards and knocking her out. Risa screamed, "No! Riku!"_

Dark coughed because of the smoke made by the blast. When the smoke cleared, he found the Krad and Risa were no longer there. "Damn," he said. "The bastard got away."

'Dark!'_ Daisuke yelled, motioning towards the museum's now crumbling roof, _'What about Older Harada-san?'

"_Right…" Dark said, flying over to the roof and picking her up off of it. He then found a park bench and laid her on it. "She should be okay here…Now to find that bastard."_

'Which way do you think they went?' _Daisuke asked. Dark floated back into the air and scanned the area. He suddenly started flying full speed towards the abandoned side of town._

"_He went this way." Dark said. He then smiled, "The only good thing that comes out of us being from the same artwork…we can sense each other's presence and where each other are." _

_Dark flew until he saw the old factory where they used to make cars. He landed on the ground and motioned for With to become his rabbit-like form again. After With took his form, he waited outside as a guard in case anyone were to come to the factory. Dark took a deep breath and opened the rusty door. He walked in and looked around. He went through three of the five floors of the building before he heard anyone. When he did hear someone, he leaned against a wall nearby and carefully listened to the conversation._

"_I don't see anything good about you," Dark heard Krad say. "You're just an annoying little brat."_

"_I…uh…" Risa whimpered. Dark leaned around the wall to see Risa huddled in the corner and Krad with his back turned to her, walking around the room._

"_What is this?" Krad said turning back towards her. "Suddenly you have nothing to say?" Risa stared at him as he walked forward and leaned down closer to her, putting his face two inches away from hers. "You had a lot to say at the museum."_

"_I…I didn't…" she said softly. Krad suddenly back away a foot, cringing. _

"_Damn it…Satoshi-sama…what are you doing…?" he said as he clutched his stomach._

"_H-Huh?" Risa said. "Sato…shi? As in Satoshi Hiwatari?" _

_Krad looked up at her and she gasped as she saw one of his eyes were gold and the other was blue. Her eyes were wide as the man before her started changing. "Damn…" Dark said, "This is bad…if she sees who Krad really is…"_

_Dark could tell, that although he still looked more like Krad on the outside, it was Satoshi who was in control now. And right now, Satoshi was panicking. He covered his face and tried to hide his scream of pain._

"_Is…is that you Hiwatari?" Risa asked gently as she slowly crawled towards him. Satoshi panicked even more now because he could feel Krad's hair getting shorter. Suddenly, without even realizing he was doing it, he pulled Risa into a tight hug and kissed Risa. At first, Risa was tense. The man who was now kissing her had kidnapped her. Now he was changing and looked like one of her classmates. After a few seconds, she relaxed and closed her eyes. Dark took this as his chance, and came up behind Risa and the now fully transformed Satoshi and put a feather to both of their heads. There was a bright flash and the two were asleep._

_Dark smiled, "Awww, they make such a cute couple." He said playfully, looking at see Risa was still in Satoshi's arms._

'Dark! What are we going to do now? They're both knocked out!' _Daisuke shouted._

"_I know that…I hadn't gotten that far into the plan yet…" he said. He then raised his arm in the air and called, "With! Return, now!"_

"_Kyu!" With said as he jumped on Dark's shoulder._

_Dark laughed, "I thought you were going to stay outside?" With looked down and Dark smiled, "No matter. Listen, With, I need you to take Risa home, okay? Then, after she's home, go back into the city and find Riku."_

"_Kyu, Kyu!" With said as he transformed into a copy of Dark, except this Dark had wings. He walked over and picked Risa up out of Satoshi's arms and flew through the window. When he was out of sight, Dark walked over to Satoshi and smacked him on the head._

_Satoshi jerked awake and looked up to see Dark standing above him. "What the hell was that for?"_

"_Because of you, I accidentally left the painting I was stealing, 'Lost Heaven', at the museum. I'm just telling you I'm going back to get it." He said as he offered his hand to him._

"_And…you're telling me why?" Satoshi asked as he dusted him self off and cracked his neck._

"_Well, one so you can maybe use those brains of yours and even try to stop me tonight." Dark said with a sly grin, "And two…in case you need a ride back into town."_

_Satoshi smiled. "No, go right ahead and take it…and I'll walk, but thanks for the offer."_

_Dark shrugged and turned away, "Suit yourself. See ya later."_

"_Oh…and Dark?" Satoshi said. Dark stopped and turned his head a little._

"_Hm?"_

"_Thanks…for helping with Harada-san…I don't know what I would've done if she found out it was me." Satoshi said looking down._

_Dark smiled, "No problem. But, if I may say so myself…you two make quite the couple…"_

_Satoshi blushed and glared at Dark, making him laugh. He turned away again and waved as he jumped out of the window from the third story window. Satoshi ran to the window and saw Dark on the ground, running from the factory. "Damn Dark…you'll always be a showoff, won't you?"_

_--_

"Oh…now I remember…" Satoshi said, closing his eyes and smiling.

"Risa never did remember it was you…did she?" Daisuke asked.

"Well, she asked me about it the next day at school, but I told her it wasn't me and she never brought it up again." Satoshi said as Kitty came up the stairs and started barking and jumping up and down and the feet. "At least…not until she and her sister found out who we really were."

"Hm, I bet it weighed heavy on her mind a lot, though." Daisuke said as they walked downstairs.

"Well there you two are!" Risa said cheerfully as she cut up vegetables on the kitchen counter. "Dinner will be ready in about a half an hour."

"Okay," Satoshi said, then looked around the room, "Hey…where's Miko?"

"Oh, she's out back." Riku said from the kitchen table. Miko suddenly came in, carrying Koko, with mud all down her shirt.

"Uncle Daisuke, Daddy!" she screamed and tried to go hug them, but instead, Satoshi picked her up and held her away from him.

"Baby, what have you been doing?" he asked, laughing.

"Hm?" she said, cocking her head. She then looked down at her muddy pink shirt, "Oh, I was in the backyard."

"How far in the backyard?" Risa asked as she came over with a wet rag and tried to clean off her shirt, but it wasn't working.

"Back in the woods." Miko said. "My friend went back there first."

"Friend?" Daisuke asked as Satoshi sat Miko in a chair at the table. "What friend?"

"An old guy…" she said. "He said his name was Hiwa…uhh…Hiwa-something."

Risa looked up at Satoshi, whose eyes had gone cold. Risa looked back at Miko, "Sweetheart…what did he say to you?"

"He said he wanted to show me a secret place." She laughed. "He said I could see that Dark guy you and Daddy are always talking about!"

"Riku." Satoshi said. "Could you please…"

"Don't even have to ask." Riku said, standing and taking Miko's hand and walking upstairs, "Let's go get some clean clothes…"

As soon as the two were out of earshot, Satoshi let his rage out. "Damn it…! I thought he wasn't living in the country anymore…I was actually hoping he was dead…"

"He's not even your real father…" Risa sighed as she sat at the kitchen table. "Why would he show up all the sudden and try to get Miko to go with him to God knows where?"

"It's probably got something to do with Dark…" Daisuke said. "But, I don't know all the details…how long has he been missing?"

"Since five years before we got married." Risa said.

"But damn it!" Satoshi said, slamming his hand on the table. "Before…thirteen years ago…he targeted you and Riku to try and get me and Daisuke, but now targeting my daughter…"

"Come on…" Daisuke said, opening the back door. "Let's go find him."

"Daisuke, stay here with the girls and keep them safe." Satoshi said. "He's my father…I'll go take care of him."

"You sure?" Risa asked, standing up. "Please take someone with you…"

He smiled and kissed her, "Don't worry, I'll take the dog with me."

She smiled weakly and nodded. Satoshi walked out into the yard and stopped to se if he could see the man from the backyard. Satoshi looked down as he heard panting and saw Kitty sitting beside him. He smiled and walked into the woods. Almost immediately, he saw a trap set for him. He sighed and walked around it. He then heard someone laughing from behind a tree. Kitty started to growl.

"Aaaah, my dear Satoshi…it's been so long…" he said. An old man, with grayish, messy hair came walking out from behind the tree. He had a walking cane with him and was wearing a gray suit. "Almost thirteen years, right?"

"What are you doing here?" Satoshi asked. "I thought you moved out of the country."

"Well, I had moved." He said, stuffing his hands in his pocket. "But I came back 'bout a year ago. It took me a long time to track you down. You're a hard man to find."

"Yea, well…" Satoshi said. "What did you want with Miko?"

"Aaah, she's a cute little girl…" he said with a smile. "She's got your eyes."

Satoshi couldn't take the small talk anymore and grabbed the man's collar. "Damn it…where were you going to take her?"

"I deserve to see my own granddaughter." He said. "Even my daughter-in-law."

"You don't deserve anything but getting shot in the head." Satoshi growled. Kitty started barking behind him.

"Oh…you're talking about last time I saw your wife and her sister…" he said looking up towards the sky. "Well, it's not like they died or anything…"

"Damn it, you put a bomb in their car!" Satoshi shouted. "Now, what were you planning on doing to Miko?"

"Nothing…" he said with a grin, "I was just going to take her on a walk near the cliff."

"Why do you hate my family so much?" Satoshi continued to shout. "What the hell did they ever do to you?"

It suddenly started to rain and Kitty hid under a bush while Hiwatari started to laugh. "Why? You want to know why? Well, it's because they took my tool away from me."

"Huh?" Satoshi said. He threw his father to the ground. "What are you talking about?"

"With your smarts, I thought you would have gotten it." He said as he raised himself up on his arm. "Those twins…and the Niwa boy…they all contributed to the destruction of my trusted servant, Krad."

"So you hate them because they got rid of a monster?" Satoshi said. "Because they were my friends and they helped me?"

"Monster? Ho, ho. No, he was no monster. He would have helped me achieve my goal of rising to the top. Of becoming more powerful than most of the world leaders! Of becoming practically a God!" Hiwatari yelled, laughing menacingly, making Kitty pop his head out of the bush and bark.

"You're insane!" Satoshi yelled. "Your mind has disintegrated almost entirely!"

"Daddy?" a small voice came from behind him. Satoshi turned to see Miko standing there with an umbrella, holding Koko close to her. He looked at her with sad eyes. "Daddy, what's going on?"

"Miko!" Risa called, coming up behind her. "Miko, I told you to stay in the hou…" she looked up to see Hiwatari on the ground and Satoshi standing above him with his hands balled into fists.

"Hello Risa-chan." Hiwatari said with a smile. "My, your face healed quite nicely from that nasty bruise you had last time I saw you."

Risa got on her knees and put her arms around Miko's neck as Kitty walked up beside her. "H-Hello H-Hiwatari-san."

"Daddy…why are you angry at Mr. Hiwatari?" Miko asked as she handed Koko and the umbrella to Risa and walked over to hug Satoshi's leg. "He's just a poor old man looking for a family."

Satoshi closed his eyes and crouched down to hug the young girl. He then looked at her straight in the eye and said, "Miko…I want you to understand that this man is not a nice person. He hurt your mother and your aunt when we were younger."

Miko's eyes grew wide. She looked at Hiwatari with sad eyes and then walked back to her mother. She then looked at the old man. "Is that true Mr. Hiwatari?"

Risa hugged Miko as Hiwatari sighed. Satoshi leaned against a tree and sighed, wishing he could have somehow made the man just disappear of the face of the earth. He suddenly heard Risa gasp and opened his eyes to see his father pointing pistol at Risa and Miko, with an evil smirked splashed across his face.

* * *

**Okay, well, that was a seriously random chapter! Yea, I was in a weird mood today. And when I'm in a weird mood, weird things come outta my mind as ideas for fanfics. Well, anyway, I really hope you liked!**

**Oh, and the reason Miko doesn't use honorifics like her parents do and why they don't really use them anymore is because it's sorta in the future and they don't use honorifics in the future. At least not in this world! **

**Please review!**

_**BlackAngel **_


	5. Legal Actions

**Wow…it's been a while, hasn't it? **

**Gomen! I've been having MAJOR writers' block for all of my stories and have been getting into an anime called **_**'Ouran High School Host Club'**_**. I've been reading fanfics for that show with my two favorite characters, Hikaru and Kaoru, the twins! **

**And they are not gay! Stupid yaoi fan people…**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 5: **_**Legal Actions**_

Risa hugged Miko and shifted herself so she at least partially covered her daughter, in case Hiwatari felt the need to shoot.

"Heh. Not so tough now, are you, son?" Hiwatari laughed as he looked at Satoshi and saw his blues eyes light up in horror.

"Don't…" was all Satoshi could gasp. He stared at the gun pointed at his wife and daughter. Suddenly, his mind raced with images of his life without them. Living alone, shutting everyone out…

"_No…"_

"_Never again…"_

The words were as loud as a horn in his mind. Risa had said them to him after he was freed from Krad. She had hugged him while crying and whispered those words in his ear.

"_I will never let you be alone again…I'll protect you from it."_

In truth, she had. She promised he would never be lonely again, and she kept that promise. Giving birth to Miko proved it. It was like she was guaranteeing he would have someone near him at all times, even after she was gone.

He was never alone…

And it made him so happy.

Now his happiness was being threatened by someone who seemed to enjoy taking away all means of it for him.

"Why shouldn't I?" Hiwatari said, almost shouting. Satoshi could tell he was angry because he wasn't making any move to change their situation. "They took everything from me!"

"You had nothing in the first place…" Satoshi sneered, looking at his father with a devilish grin.

"You're wrong!" Hiwatari shouted, standing up and quickly walking towards Risa and Miko. "I had you…and Krad…"

He grabbed Miko by the arm, sloshing through mud, and dragged her away from her mother, making her whimper. "No…please Mr. Hiwatari…don't hurt Mommy and Daddy…"

"I could've been a grandfather… but no!" he continued. Satoshi watched intently, figuring out what move he would make if he tried to hurt Miko.

"You couldn't have been anything…" Risa said quietly, but strong as she quickly ran from her umbrella, that was abandoned long ago, towards Satoshi, who hugged her wet body close to him, making her feel safe.

"S-Shut up, bitch!" Hiwatari shouted, pointing the gun at the two of them.

"Hey!" Miko shouted, the tremor completely gone from her small angry voice now. She suddenly kicked him in the shin, making him shout out in pain and fall down on his knees into the mud, "You don't talk about Mommy like that!"

"You little brat…" Hiwatari said, raising his gun to hit and/or shoot the small girl. Out of nowhere, Daisuke came up behind him and hit Hiwatari in the back of the neck, causing him to black out and fall to the ground.

"Uncle Daisuke!" Miko shouted, throwing herself at him as Kitty came barking from the house, with Saehara and Riku behind him.

"Well, at least I didn't have to shoot him…" Saehara said as he put handcuffs on the man, wondering if the rain would cause them to rust and they wouldn't be able to get them off him.

"Are you two alright?" Riku asked, running towards Satoshi who was comforting Risa. Riku could tell she was crying, but the rain made it hard to see the tears.

"It's alright…" Satoshi cooed. "Daisuke got here in time…"

Risa sobbed and clutched at his wet shirt. Miko walked over to her, hugging her waist and leaving Daisuke to talk with Saehara.

"Yea…I don't really know what to charge him with…" Saehara said, putting his muddy foot on Hiwatari's back and his hand behind his wet head. "I mean, I didn't see what happened…"

"Hmm," Daisuke said, looking up at the sobbing Risa. He took a tissue out of his pocket and leaned over to pick up the gun. "I'd say three charges of attempted murder…or four if you count the dog...at least one attempt kidnapping…and there may be one charge of possession of firearm without a permit…"

"That sound 'bout right, Satoshi?" Saehara asked, writing it all in his notebook. Satoshi nodded silently and kissed Risa on the head. He closed his notebook, putting it in his pocket, hoping the writing wouldn't get ruined by the rain, then took out a bag and let Daisuke slip the gun into it, "Damn Daisuke…you ain't even a cop, how the hell do you know all the charges and crap?"

"Come on, how long have I known you, Satoshi _and_ your father?" Daisuke laughed as he sealed the bag and Riku joined them.

"Hey! It's the misses!" Saehara said with a wave as he put the bag in his trench coat and bent over to pick the now awakening man.

"Hello, Saehara." Riku smiled as Daisuke put his arm around her. "Do you think those two will be okay?"

"I hope." Saehara grunted as he stood with Hiwatari, who was muttering under his breath. "I can't stand to see Risa cry."

Saehara, Daisuke and Riku stood there, watching Risa cry while Satoshi and Miko tried to calm her down. Satoshi looked over at his three friends and his "father", who was still mumbling.

"Daisuke," Satoshi said coldly, staring at his father. "Please, could you escort Risa and Miko into the house and get them some dry clothes?"

"Sure thing." Daisuke said as he walked over and picked up Miko while Riku took Risa in her arms and walked her back to the house. Saehara stood there, reciting the Miranda rights for Hiwatari, eyeing Satoshi to see what he would do next.

"Do you understand everything I just told you?" Saehara asked. Hiwatari nodded. Saehara sighed and looked at Satoshi. "All yours, Boss."

"Alright, here's the deal 'Dad'." Satoshi said, putting his hands on his hips, suddenly realizing how cold they'd become since he came outside in the rain. "Considering if the court does give you a light sentence and you do get out of jail soon…I'm going to get a restraining order so you can't get near my family again. And that includes Daisuke, Riku and their unborn child. Understood?"

Hiwatari nodded, staring angrily at Satoshi as he nodded to Saehara, who jerked him away, saying, "Yea and if you violate that restraining order, I'll come kick your ass myself…"

Satoshi chuckled as Saehara stuffed his father into the squad car. He then sighed and looked into the raining sky. He suddenly felt something rubbing on his leg and looked to see Kitty trying to hide from the water under his pant leg. Satoshi smiled and picked up the small dog, then walking over to the abandoned umbrella and slowly walked through the mud back to his house.

He opened the sliding door and put Kitty on the ground, letting him shake off then took his shoes off and closed the door behind him. He looked and saw Riku talking to Risa, who was no longer crying, on the couch in the living room. He walked up behind the two girls and hugged Risa from behind, kissing her on the cheek. "You alright, baby?"

She nodded and smiled, "Yea. I was just scared he was going to actually shoot her."

"Speaking of, where are Miko and Daisuke?" he said, looking between the twins as they got up.

"Daisuke took her up to get clean clothes." Riku said as Risa went back to the kitchen and put plates on the table.

"Before they went up, though," Risa said with a smile. "Miko grabbed one of the yearbooks."

"Oh dear." Satoshi laughed.

"Well, dinner is almost ready, could you go get them, dear?" Risa asked. Satoshi nodded and kissed her, making her blush and smile wider in return. He slowly walked up the stairs and smiled as the sisters went back to talking about happy things, letting the past few moments be forgotten.

He got to the top of the stairs and immediately heard Miko.

"Please, please, please, _please _Uncle Daisuke?" she begged. Satoshi decided he would let Daisuke have his moment and went to go change his clothes. When he came back into the hall he decided was going to go back down and come back later when he heard what memory Miko wanted to listen to. "Uhhhhh, oh! Uncle Daisuke, Uncle Daisuke! Who is the girl wearing a crown?"

Satoshi froze and listened to Daisuke's response of laughter, "Ha…you want a story about Mio?"

"Is that her name? How pretty!" Miko screamed. Satoshi leaned against the wall outside her door.

"Ha ha ha. Well, all right. In this picture…I believe…yea, it was picture day in the 9th grade…" he said slowly.

--

_"DAISUKE!" a girl shrieked, running down the hall towards Riku and Daisuke. Riku scowled as she was pushed out of the way and into a wall as Mio grabbed Daisuke's arm. "Heyyyyyyyy Daisuke!"_

"_Er…hey Hio-san…" Daisuke stuttered as he glanced at Riku who shrugged and walked towards one of her friends. "What's going on?"_

"_Oh, nothing. I just wanted to ask you something…" she said with a grin._

"_Oh?" Daisuke asked._

"_Yea…would you get your school picture taken with me?" she asked, with sparkles in her eyes._

"_That's not allowed." Daisuke said. "These pictures are for the yearbook. There are no 'two people' school pictures."_

"_Well, they can make an exception for _us_." Mio said, snuggling closer to Daisuke's arm._

"_Hio-san." A voice came from beside the two. They turned to see Satoshi leaning against the wall with his head down. Mio twitched and let go of Daisuke's arm. "If they did allow two person school photos, don't you think Niwa-kun would want to take it with his girlfriend, Riku Harada?"_

"_Oh…uh, I suppose," Mio said, backing away from Daisuke. She looked at him with a sad smile. "Listen, Daisuke, I have to go…uh…see a teacher about something. I'll see you when it's our class's picture time, alright?"_

_Daisuke nodded and watched her run off in the direction she came from. Riku noticed and came walking up to him, grabbing his hand. "What did she want?"_

"_Something about pictures." Daisuke said with a smile, then turned to Satoshi, "Thanks, Hiwatari-kun."_

"_No problem." He said raising his head and giving the two a smile that made them both shudder. Riku looked away from his glare and saw Risa running towards them. She took note she didn't look very happy._

"_Hey, Risa. What's-" Riku stopped as her younger sister walked up to Satoshi…_

_And slapped him._

* * *

**Uhhhh, yea! Well, I figured it was 'bout time I updated it! Gomen, Risa-chan, for taking so long! You know I've been busy with the evil Ryan-san and…yea! **

**Yea, and I know Mio disappeared when they were in the 8th grade, but just pretend that didn't happen yet, okay? **

**And with all the legal stuff involving Satoshi's dad, I tried to say it as actual cops would say it, but I don't know if I got it right. So if you know 'bout legal stuff like that, please tell me if I got it right or not!**

**Gracias!**

_**BlackAngel**_


	6. Gentlemen

**Okay, well, I THOUGHT I had updated this story since the beginning of the year but…**

**I guess not haha**

**So, sorry for the wait Risa-chan!**

**And considering the ideas I have for this memory story are very long, I'm cutting into more then just two parts, probably three or four…**

**And according to a fan of the story, they like a crack pairing that they would like to see a little of in here, so here you go **_porcelain.lolita.doll _**I tried my best! Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: part of My Mind Inc.

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: _Gentlemen_**

"_R-Risa…" Riku stuttered. _No one _did that to Satoshi Hiwatari._

"_You…JERK!" Risa screamed. Riku jumped and grabbed Daisuke's arm with both hands. "How _dare_ you scare a girl like that!"_

"_Harada-san…calm down…" Daisuke said softly. He glanced over to see Satoshi staring wide-eyed at the floor, his hand cupped over his cheek._

"_Risa, what are you talking about?" Riku asked._

"_What, you didn't see?" she said, now sending her glare towards her sister. "You didn't see Hio-san's face when he spoke to her?"_

"_She seemed…a little…" Daisuke began._

"_No! No 'little' anything! She was downright terrified!" Risa shouted, throwing her hands in the air._

"_Risa-chan, what's wrong?" Daisuke turned to see Ritsuko Fukuda coming up the hall, dragging Takeshi Saehara by the hand. "Why are you shouting? We could hear you in the courtyard!"_

"…_What were you two doing in the courtyard?" Riku asked, smirking a bit as Saehara and Ritsuko looked at each other and blushing._

"_Don't get off topic!" Risa shouted, bringing everyone's attention back to her and Satoshi, "We have a bigger problem here!" _

"_Which you still haven't told us what that is…" Saehara said, wrapping his arm around Ritsuko's waist._

"_Satoshi is such a jerk! He likes to terrorize girls!" she shouted, poking Satoshi repeatedly in the chest._

"_If…I…may…have…a word…Harada…san…" he gasped as she continued her poking. She whipped her head around. "I was just stating a fact to her…it's her choice whether she is frightened of me or not."_

"_No, it's a boy's job to make sure girls are _not _scared…unless you are a stalker or a rapist." She stated. "Now, Hiwatari-kun…are you a stalker or a rapist?"_

_Satoshi's eye twitched as he gave his answer. "No."_

"_Then you should have been trying to make her smile! That's all you boys are good for anyway!" she said, crossing her arms. Daisuke, Saehara, and Satoshi all looked at each other and sighed._

"_Uh…alright?" Satoshi said, not sure how to follow that statement._

"_No, not alright!" she said, grabbing his wrist. "I'm going to have to teach you how to be a gentleman then!"_

_With that, she dragged him down the hall, leaving the two couples of Daisuke and Riku and Saehara and Ritsuko to stand, bewildered, watching him be taken hostage by the crazed younger Harada._

_--_

"We didn-" Daisuke began when Risa came into the room.

"Honestly, Daisuke, where _has_ your hearing gone? I've been calling you two for dinner for ten minutes!" she said, a playful smile on her face.

"Ah, sorry Risa." He said, closing the book and standing as Miko ran past her mother and down the hall. Daisuke gave Risa one of those 'Dude-that's-crazy' looks. "She wanted hear about Mio."

"I see…" she said as she followed him down the stairs. "I sure do miss that girl…as crazy as she was…"

They walked into the kitchen to see Miko deep in conversation with her father and aunt. "…and then she started poking you! Ha ha, jeez Daddy, Mommy sure beat you up a lot."

"Satoshi looked up as they sat down, "Trying to ruin my reputation, eh Daisuke?"

"Sorry, sorry!" he said, raising his hands defensively. They all laughed and went on with dinner. Miko, of course talked the _entire _time.

"She gets it from her mother." Satoshi said, smirking as he stuffed the fork in his mouth.

"Oh shush." Risa said, flicking some water at him.

"Mommy, is that good dinner-time behavior?" Miko asked, wagging her finger at Risa.

"Yea, Mommy, is that good behavior?" Satoshi mimicked.

"Don't you start, Mister!" Risa said, waving a knife at him. Riku and Daisuke just looked at each other and smiled.

After dinner, Miko literally dragged everyone into the family room, sitting Risa and Riku on the couch and shoving Daisuke and Satoshi behind it. She then ran upstairs, grabbed the yearbook and came down, hopping over a table in the process.

"Whoa…who taught her that?" Daisuke asked. Risa and Satoshi shrugged. Miko hopped up onto the couch between Risa and Riku and opened back to the page she was at before.

"Okay, Uncle Daisuke!" she said, pointing back to the picture of Mio. "What happens next?"

"Well, I don't know…I didn't go to the 'Gentleman-training-session'." He said, shrugging. "You'll have to ask your parents."

"Oh! The Gentleman Training!" Risa said, pointing at the picture for emphasis. "Oh yes, we were luckily able to find a classroom that wasn't in use…"

--

"_Okay!" Risa yelled, throwing Satoshi into a chair. "I'm upset, what do you do?"_

"…_ask you what's wrong?" he sighed. _

"_And then?" she said, putting her hands on her hips. _

"_Well, if you told me what was wrong…then I would leave you alone…?" he guessed, suddenly he felt something hit his head…hard. He looked up and saw Risa had found some sort of magazine and had rolled it up and was using it as a fly-swatter. _

"_Wrong!" she shouted as he rubbed his head. "You're supposed to give me a hug or something to comfort me!"_

"_I'm sorry…" he said, looking up at her with shining blue eyes. "I guess I don't know a lot about girls and stuff like that…"_

_She blushed a little, feeling bad for being so mean to him. "Uh…that's…that's alright…Anyway! Next topic!"_

_She smiled at him and leaned into his face. "I fall down and hurt myself, what do you do?"_

"…_help you up and walk you to class." He said, expertly. _

"_Good job!" she said, hugging him. _

'Why are you blushing Satoshi-sama?' _he heard inside his mind. He winced._

"_Ugh…" he accidentally let escape from his mouth. Risa released him and looked at him. _

"_Something wrong?" she asked worried._

"…_No…no, just a cough that won't come out…" he said, clutching his chest._

'You're a horrible liar, Satoshi-sama.' _Krad said, laughing a little._

"_Ah, shut up!" he said. Risa jumped backwards._

"_H-Hiwatari-kun…?" she asked. He was looking down. She decided she should try to help him after hitting him so many times. She walked up and leaned in closely to his head. "Hiwatari-kun, what's wrong?"_

_He wheezed, "Nothing…"_

_Suddenly his whole body tensed. Risa put her hand on his shoulder. Satoshi jumped at this action and raised his head, not knowing Risa was so close. As he raised his head, he suddenly felt his mouth lock with hers.

* * *

_

**Uh yea, like I said, this is a bit of a longer memory…**

**Hiya Krad! How are you this fine day? Haha sorry, joke with my friends.**

**Review por favor!**

_**BlackAngel** _


	7. Caught

**Okay, yea. I haven't been to the DNAngel fandom recently…so uh in case you haven't noticed, I'm adding to ALLLLLLL my DNAngel stories.**

**So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: don't own characters**

* * *

**Chapter 7: **_**Caught**_

_They stared at each other, neither moving away. Frankly neither wanted to. Satoshi couldn't keep his hand from stroking her hair. Risa's knees kept bending until she was sitting on his lap. _

'Good Job, Satoshi-sama' _Krad said. Satoshi ignored him._

"_Risa!" someone called in the hall._

"_Hiwatari-kun!" the two broke apart._

"_Oh crap!" Risa said, not moving off Satoshi's lap. "That's-"_

"_Risa!" The door opened and revealed Daisuke and Riku. Risa jumped off Satoshi and smoothed down her skirt. "Risa…what the heck is going on?"_

"_N-Nothing!" she said._

"…_you were _sitting_ on him, Harada-san." Daisuke said._

'Come on, Satoshi-sama.' _Krad snickered. _'Help your new girlfriend out. She's obviously struggling making an excuse.'

"_She fell." Satoshi said standing and walking towards the door. "I was able to catch her, but I ended up falling into the chair."_

_Satoshi walked passed Riku and Daisuke, who just looked at each other then Risa. "What?" she said, mimicking Satoshi's actions. "I fell. It happens."_

_She breezed past them and glanced down the direction Satoshi went, opting to follow him. Daisuke and Riku just watched, "Daisuke…do you believe that story?"_

"…_nope." He said. "But I guess all we can do is wait until they want to tell us something…"_

_Risa ran to catch up to him. "Hiwatari-kun!"_

_He stopped and waited for her, "Did you need something else, Harada-san?"_

_She blushed, "Back there…uh…well…"_

"_What?"_

"_Well, you lied for me." She said, looking back up at him with a smile. "You saved me a lot of trouble with Riku…thanks."_

_He shrugged. "It's cool."_

"_And the kiss…" Satoshi blushed as well. _

_He gulped, "What about it?"_

"_Well…"_

_He put his hand on her shoulder and leaned closely into her face. "I won't tell if you don't."_

"_Right…I won't tell _anyone_…not even Riku…" she said slowly._

_He smiled. "Good girl."_

_--_

"And neither of us ever brought it up again." Risa said, smiling at Satoshi.

"Ha! I knew it!" Riku cried. "You two were makin' out!"

Daisuke laughed as Risa sighed, "This is _exactly_ why we didn't tell you."

"Aw, Mommy, that was so cute!" Miko said, clapping her hands together, making Kitty bark. "You and Daddy made the perfect couple, didn't you?"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call us a couple _yet_." Satoshi laughed. Suddenly, the phone rang. Miko bounded off the couch and over the table again.

"Seriously, where does she get that from?" Daisuke said, laughing.

"Mommy!" Miko came running back into the room with the cordless phone. "It's for you!"

"Who is it?" Risa asked, taking the phone.

"Gramma Niwa!" she said.

"_My_ mom?" Daisuke asked.

"Hello?" Risa said, leaving the room. "Oh yes…we're fine…"

"Wow, she gets information quick." Satoshi said.

"What is this?" Miko screamed. Riku, Daisuke and Satoshi looked down to see she was holding a picture that must have fallen from the yearbook. Satoshi took it from her and looked at it in confusion for it was a picture of Krad.

"Where'd this come from?" Satoshi said.

"Oh! Risa took that in high school!" Riku said. "I remember because she dragged me out to see Dark but that guy was there instead…"

--

"_Risa, enough already!" Riku screamed. "He's _not _coming! It's already passed the time on the warning notice!"_

"_Well thieves are full of surprises." Risa said with a smile. "He may just show up anyway."_

"_Oh come on." Riku spat. "Why do I always have to waste my time helping you find that pervert?"_

"_Because you do, now be quiet." Risa said, pulling a camera from her pocket._

"_Oh you've got to be kidding." Riku said. _

_Risa held the camera to her face. "Huh? Who's that?"_

"_Who?" Riku said, looking up. A man suddenly jumped from the building and in front of them._

"_The question is not who am I." the man said. Riku recognized him immediately from when he'd kidnapped Risa and instinctively put herself in front of her sister. "It's who are you and what are you doing out here so late and…alone?" _

* * *

**Mkay! Yay me…uh yea, so this is very cliffhangery…I just have no more ideas for what's going to happen…BUT I WILL!**

…**later…**

**So yea, you know what to do!**

_**BlackAngel**_


	8. This is Halloween

**Well…at first, me and Twinay had no classes together…but I must have a friend in the administration because the first day of school, I was transferred into Twinay AND Sakura-chan's math class! So all three of us were very very happy!**

**And I've decided this wouldn't be a good SatoshixRisa story if there were no DaisukexRiku parts!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: **_**This is Halloween**_

"_What, you don't remember?!" Riku shrieked. Krad narrowed his eyes in thought before floating down in front of Riku and grabbing her face, twisting it back in forth to get all the details._

"_Hm…ah yes. You're those Harada twins." Krad said smiling. "The ones Satoshi-sama and that Niwa boy never shut up about."_

_Risa, who'd been hiding behind Riku, perked up. "Hiwatari-kun?"_

"_And Daisuke?" Riku echoed. "They…" she suddenly got angry, "Those two have nothing to do with a freak like you!"_

"_Hm, you always did have a big mouth…" Krad sighed._

"_Yea…yea well so what!" Riku shouted. "Maybe if I scream loud enough some cop or something will hear me!"_

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you." Krad snapped._

"_And why not?" Riku said. In a flash, Krad grabbed Riku by the throat and lifted her into the air. "Ack…Risa…Risa run! Get out of here!"_

_Risa stared, dumbfounded, before running and screaming for help. Riku grabbed her attacker's hands and tried to loosen the grip. "I told you not to, didn't I?"_

"_I…don't understand…" Riku gasped. "Risa is screaming…why aren't you…going after her?"_

_Krad snorted. "Because I'm not allowed. Believe me, I would have stabbed that idiotic little brat months ago if I could've."_

"_Not allowed…?" Riku's mind was clouding but she was still able to maintain some focus. "What…"_

"_Because Satoshi-sama won't let me." Krad said. "He told me if I laid a hand on that obnoxious sister of yours, he'd kill himself in order to kill me…and we can't have that happening now can we?"_

"_Urgh…Hiwa…" Riku tried, trying to comprehend the words._

"_You on the other hand…" Krad tightened his grip. "_You,_ my dear, are important to that Niwa boy…_Dark's _tamer…so I can do what I want with you…the angrier he is…the better…"_

_Krad smiled before he began to slowly laugh. Riku struggled before her mind went into a daze. She felt herself slipping into unconsciousness, the only thing keeping her awake was his demonic laughter. Suddenly, he stopped as if someone put him on mute. It took everything Riku had to open her eyes. Krad's grip tightened once more. "You."_

"_Let her go!" she heard below her. Suddenly, the world came back to her. She rotated her neck and looked down. There Daisuke stood, fear and alarm in his eyes. "Please…Krad…let her go!"_

"_Daisuke!" she screamed. "Daisuke, please help!"_

_Krad sighed. "Fine…if you want me to let her go so bad…here." With that, he removed his hands from her neck in a millisecond, letting gravity take hold._

"_No! Riku!" Daisuke screamed, running forward onto a bench, just in time to have Riku fall into his arms._

"_Hm…tell Dark his choice in women are becoming worse and worse." Krad said as Riku wrapped her arms around Daisuke's neck._

_Daisuke held Riku as if the world would stop if he didn't. He looked up at Krad, "Where's Harada-san?"_

_Krad huffed and crossed his arms, pouting like a small child. "She's fine. She ran off a little while ago." He looked back down at Daisuke. "Satoshi-sama won't let me have any fun with her…"_

_--_

"He just left after that." Riku said. Daisuke placed his head on top of hers and sighed.

Satoshi stared at the picture. "You never told me about that…"

Daisuke grinned, "We didn't want to worry you."

Miko snatched the picture from her father, "But Daddy, Daddy! This man is so _handsome_!"

"Oh God…" Satoshi laughed. "Not you too…"

"Daddy?" Miko asked, her voice filled with confusion. "Why are you laughing?"

"Er…" Satoshi mumbled.

Riku, seeing Satoshi struggle with the situation, flipped a few pages in the yearbook. Miko diverted her attention away from Satoshi and back to the book, "Hm…oh oh oh Aunt Riku! What's this?!"

"Oh…" Riku said before she burst out laughing. Daisuke looked over her head and grinned manically.

"Oh man…" Satoshi blushed as he slid behind the couch. "Do you have to tell _that_ one?"

Riku shrugged, "Miko picked it…"

"Maybe we should wait for Risa to get off the phone…" Daisuke laughed.

"Oh gosh, no!" Riku shrieked. "She wouldn't even let me tell it!"

"Well then get started before my mom decides to stop talking." Daisuke said looking down at Satoshi hide his face in his hands.

"Right, right…" Riku said, clearing her throat. "Well we had a new teacher that year…and she was a bit of a ditz…"

--

"_Okay everyone! Now this year for the Halloween festival we're going to do something different!" the teacher said happily._

"_What, are we all gonna dress as pumpkins?" Saehara snickered, elbowing Daisuke in the side._

"_No, Saehara." The teacher spat. "This year, our class's costumes are going to have a theme. The theme is Hollywood couples. You will be assigned a partner of the opposite sex and you both will receive a specific couple from a TV show or movie."_

"_That sounds…interesting." Daisuke said, glancing at Riku._

_The teacher sat at her desk. "Now, I will call two people up to my desk at a time and you will receive your assignment…oh! I almost forgot to mention, you cannot tell any other group what couple you've been assigned to because on the day of the festival we are going to have a contest to see who's costumes are the best, understand?"_

"_Hm this may actually be fun…" Saehara said._

"_Saehara Takeshi and Ritsuko Fukuda!" the teacher called. Saehara smiled at Daisuke._

"_Oh yea…this will be _a lot_ of fun…" he ran up to the desk where Ritsuko was waiting. _

_One by one, students were called up to the desk. Some groaned while others squeaked in happiness by who their partners were or what couple they were assigned to. Risa watched as slowly people were paired together and sat wondering who she would get paired with. After a while she zoned out, staring at the window at the falling leaves._

"…_Risa Harada!" Risa snapped up, realizing it was now her turn. She stood and glanced at the blue-haired boy already standing there. She couldn't help but notice that her heart gave a little flutter of joy._

_She ran up to the desk and nodded slightly at Satoshi. "Okay…" the teacher said, writing on a small slip of paper before handing it to Risa. "This one should be an easy one…"_

"_I'll call you later and we can talk about it then," Satoshi said. Risa nodded and took the paper, turning around to head to her desk. She suddenly froze as she read their assignment. Satoshi took notice quickly. "Harada-san…what's the matter?"_

_Risa turned back to the teacher, "Is there any other couples we can do?"_

"_Sorry, that's the last one…" the teacher shrugged. Risa sighed and spun around again._

"_Harada-san, what's wrong?" Satoshi followed Risa back to her seat._

"_Oh dear…" Risa sat down and looked up at him, a small smile on her face. "I don't think you're going to like doing this project very much…"_

_Satoshi eyed her suspiciously. "Why not…?"_

_Risa winced and handed him the paper. He stared at it for a full minute, not wanting to believe his luck at all. _

_Scribbled in red pen across the tiny piece of paper were the words:_

'Sailor Moon: Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon.'

* * *

**Okay, if you are a fan of Sailor Moon, DON'T KILL ME! I used to watch the show, and it was the only kinda funny pairing I could think of…I don't know!!**

**So yea…you know what to do!**

_**BlackAngel**_


	9. Fun Frights

**Well, I want to apologize. I forgot this was a themed memory of Halloween. All well, you'll still get the just of everything.**

**Though I'm a little miffed at those who always read this story…I only for 2 reviews last time! So I thank the two who reviewed, much appreciated! But to all others, tsk tsk on you!**

**Especially you Twinay! How cruel could you be?!**

**Warning: Kinda long

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: **_**Fun Frights **_

"Oh, I love that show!" Miko shouted.

"Well…at this point in time, your father didn't." Daisuke laughed.

"Anyway, what happened, what happened?!" Miko bounced the couch.

"Well…making the costumes and such were no problem…they actually enjoyed spending all the free time together." Riku said. "But on the day of the festival…"

**---**

"_Argh!" Risa cried, slamming the front door. "Riku! It's raining!"_

"_Yea, so?"_

"_Sooo," Risa said. "Our costumes will be ruined!"_

"_No they won't." Riku sighed. "Just be thankful we don't have to walk today…"_

"_Hm…I guess…" Risa said as thunder boomed over the house. "Hiwatari-kun was really nice, offering us and Niwa-kun a ride."_

"_Yea…but they need to-" lightening flashed and thunder shook the house. "…hurry up…"_

_The doorbell suddenly rang. Risa opened it to see a soaking wet Daisuke standing there, holding an umbrella out for the two girls. "Good morning Haradas!"_

_Riku smiled, "Daisuke! You're soaked!"_

"_It's okay," he said, laughing. "But anyway, we need to get going, Satoshi's driver is really cranky this morning."_

_The two girls held their costumes close as they walked under Daisuke's umbrella. As soon as they had the door closed the car zoomed off. When they got to the school, Riku and Daisuke went their own way, leaving Satoshi and Risa in the hall._

"_Man, this wig is itchy…I don't really want to put it on…" Risa complained as she pulled said wig out of the bag while they walked into the bathroom._

"_Like mine's any better." Satoshi laughed helping her situate it on her head. "Besides you don't have to wear this crazy cape."_

"_I think it's cute!" Risa said, clapping her hands. "It describes your…mystique."_

_Thunder could be heard through the walls. "Man, that storm is getting nasty." Satoshi said. _

"_Yea…it's starting to freak me out, actually." Risa admitted._

"_Don't worry, it won't be able to do anything to us inside." Satoshi said. As soon as both their costumes were on, they walked out of the bathroom and began down the hall towards the classroom. A flash of lightening filled the hallway, immediately knocking the power out._

"_Eek!" Risa screamed as she jumped. She didn't realize she jumped towards Satoshi. _

"_You okay?" Satoshi asked. Risa blushed and backed away from him a little. _

"_Y-Yea…that just scared me…"_

"_What the hell?!" they heard down the hall. Suddenly a blonde boy came running towards them, followed by a girl with very short brown hair. "Hey guys, what happened?"_

"…_Saehara?" Risa asked. "Ritsuko?"_

"_How'd you know?!" the blonde boy asked._

"_The voice…" Satoshi laughed. "Who are you guys supposed to be anyway?"_

"_We're Tamaki Souh and Haruhi Fujioka from Ouran High School Host Club." Ritsuko said. "Obviously you two are from Sailor Moon…but…"_

"_Oh my God, it's Hiwatari!" Saehara shouted, pointing accusingly at Satoshi._

_Ritsuko gasped, "Risa?! Is that you?! Wow, your costumes are so great! No one is going to recognize the two of you!"_

"_Isn't that the point?" Satoshi asked. Suddenly the lights flickered for a while before going off again. Ritsuko leaned into Saehara and Risa did the same for Satoshi._

"_Man, this is getting spooky…" Ritsuko said._

"_I'll say," Risa agreed._

"_It's just a power outage." Satoshi said to Risa with a smile as he grabbed her hand. "Nothing to worry about."_

"_He's right." Saehara said. "Come on, let's get to the classroom so we can find out exactly what's going on."_

_The four of them walked towards the classroom, the girls huddled against the boys. As they approached, they saw two other people standing outside. They both had orange hair, only the girl's was darker._

"_Hey, you two!" Saehara shouted. The boy looked._

"…_Saehara?" the girl said. "Wow…great costume!"_

"_I know who your characters are, now who are you?" Saehara asked, getting into the boy's face. The girl punched him in the head._

"_Riku!" Risa cried, hugging her sister._

"_Ah, Orihime Inoue and Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach, eh?" Ritsuko laughed. "For some reason, I think that fits the two of you…"_

"_Thanks…" Daisuke said. "What are you guys doing?"_

"_Trying to get into the classroom." Saehara said, standing. "Why are you two standing outside of it?"_

"_Door's locked." Riku said. "We've tried."_

"_Well, where's the teacher?" Satoshi asked._

"_We don't know. No one can find her." Daisuke said. "Some other kids in our class have already gone searching for her."_

"_But she was here this morning!" Ritsuko said, cuddling against Saehara, who put his arm around her. "If this is a joke, it is so not funny."_

"_Man, and I was already freaked out _before _the lights went out!" Risa said._

"_So what are we supposed to-" Daisuke began. He was suddenly cut off by static on the loudspeaker. _

"_What the hell?" Saehara shouted at the ceiling. An old song came on and the lights began to flicker on and off._

_Satoshi put his arm around Risa, "Someone's in the office."_

"_Who?!" Risa asked. "All office workers were going to be in different classrooms today!"_

"_Yea," Riku said, inching towards Daisuke. "The office has been locked since yesterday afternoon…"_

_Suddenly a boy came running down the hall, "Hey!" Saehara shouted. "What's going on?!"_

"_Don't know." The boy said, slowing down but not stopping. "But I ain't sticking around to find out. See you guys later."_

"_All we can do is go to the office…" Daisuke said as the boy rounded the corner. "And find out what's going on…"_

"_Do we have to?" Risa whimpered. "Maybe we should just wait here for the teacher or something."_

"_By the looks of it, she's not coming back." Satoshi said. "So come on, let's just head to the office. I'll stick with you, okay?"_

_Risa nodded before walking forward. Satoshi did as he promised. He wrapped his arm around hers, leading her around the hall. The storm raged outside as the group continued walking._

"_Man, where is everyone?" Ritsuko ask quietly. "I haven't seen anyone since that boy ran by…"_

"_They probably are doing the same thing we are." Satoshi said. "Either they grouped up and went searching for others or…they went home."_

"_Then can't we?" Risa said softly._

"_No!" Saehara said. "There's something fishy going on…I wanna find out what!"_

"_And Risa, it'll be worse at home…since no one would be there except you and me." Riku said gently. "I'm just as scared as you are…but I think our best bet is to stay with the guys."_

_Risa winced, clinging to Satoshi's arm tighter. "Alright…"_

_They made their way towards the office. As they got there, Saehara checked the door. "Open." He said as it creaked wider._

"_It's not supposed to be." Daisuke said, examining the lock._

"_I watched the principal lock it yesterday after school." Ritsuko said, looking out a window. The storm just looked worse than before._

"_Well…come on." Daisuke said, grabbing Riku's hand. "Let's go check it out."_

_Satoshi looked at Risa, who was visibly shaking. "…we'll stay out here." Satoshi said. "If we say anyone or anything, we'll give you a holler."_

_Daisuke nodded and he and Saehara led the girls inside the office. "I'm sorry…" Risa said. "You keep having to look after me…"_

"_It's no problem really." Satoshi said. "Besides, this is probably some prank by the teachers or a group of students."_

"_Ha, I don't even know why I'm so scared…" Risa laughed weakly. "I've been able to handle horror movies worse than this…"_

"_It's probably just excitement." Satoshi said. "Sometimes people confuse it for fear."_

"_Yea…maybe…" Risa said turning to look down the hall. "Um…Satoshi…?"_

"_Yea?" he asked turning towards her direction. "What's wrong?"_

"_W-What is that?" he looked past her shoulder. Someone was walking towards them. Or more, pulling themselves forward with one leg. Satoshi could visibly see something dripping from the person's arm. It looked a bit too much like blood to be fake._

"_I…I don't know." Satoshi said._

"_Harada…" the figure called. "Hiwatari…"_

"_It knows who we are!" Risa said, backing up. She spun on her heel and ran down the hall._

"_Harada-san!" Satoshi shouted as he ran after her. "Harada-sa-…Risa!"_

_He chased her down the hall continually calling her name. As she turned the corner, the heel of her boot caught the grout between the tiles on the floor, causing her heel to snap and for her to fall forward. "Ow…"_

"_Harada-san!" Satoshi dove to her side. He grabbed her hand, "Harada-san are you-"_

_Risa jumped forward and clung to him. He immediately wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I'm scared…I want to leave this place."_

"_I know," he said, hugging her tighter. "I know."_

_He could hear the person still making its way down the hall. That was a good and bad thing. Good, because that meant it didn't know Daisuke and the others were in the office, meaning they were safe. Bad, because he could still hear whoever it was calling their names. And by the way Risa's muscles tightened, he assumed she could hear them too._

"_Hiwatari-kun, what are we gonna do?!" Risa asked._

"_First," he said, taking off his hat, wig and glasses. "You need to take those boots off. With that broken heel you won't be able to run very fast."_

"_Right, right." Risa said, immediately following orders. "My wig too?"_

"_It'd be for the better." Satoshi said. Risa nodded and immediately threw the blonde mass to the floor._

"_Well, that's one good thing about this situation." Risa said, piling all the accessories into a pile against the wall. "No more itchy wigs."_

"_Hiwatari…" the voice called, much closer now._

"_Come on!" Satoshi shouted, grabbing her hand and leading her down the hall. _

"_What about Riku and Ritsuko?" Risa huffed. "What if that zombie thing finds them?!"_

"_They'll be fine. They have Daisuke with them. He'll be able to handle it." They ran for a minute or so before running straight into a dead end. "Damn it…"_

"_Harada…" the zombie called. Satoshi thought quickly. It was still dark in this hallway, meaning black would blend in._

"_Harada-san, come here!" Satoshi whispered, pushing Risa close to the wall. They both ducked close to the floor as he grabbed the edges of his cape, throwing it over top of both of them._

"_Harada…" the person was standing a few feet away. "Hiwatari…?Harada…?"_

_The person turned away, still calling their names as they traveled down the hall. "I think they're gone…" Satoshi said. "But I think we should stay here for a few more minutes to make sure."_

_Risa nodded slightly. "Right…" she muttered. Suddenly, she reached out and grabbed his face bringing it to hers. Satoshi suddenly felt his mouth and hers collide. After a moment she released from him. He could hear the smile in her voice, "Thank you Hiwatari-kun."_

"_N-No problem…" he stuttered, his face heating up. He felt her hug him and he smiled._

--

"Oh, what next, what next?!" Miko shouted.

"Nothing, really." Riku said. "They sat there for a few more minutes before they heard us calling for them down the hall."

"But, but, but!" Miko cried. "Who was the zombie?"

"It was our teacher." Daisuke said. "She told us that she went to the kitchen to get some snacks for our classroom and when she got to the kitchen, she tripped over a trashcan. She tried to catch herself on the counter, but there was a knife there and she cut her arm and then she twisted her ankle."

"But…the music!" Miko shouted.

"Our teacher had gone into the office to get the key for the kitchen." Daisuke explained. "She accidentally hit the P.A. system when she walked by it and she didn't know how to turn it off."

"The lights!" Miko whined.

"That was still from the storm." Riku laughed. "The generator kept trying to reboot itself, but it couldn't."

"Riku…how'd you know what me and Risa did after we left you guys?" Satoshi asked, coming back up from behind the couch.

"Risa told me." Riku smirked. "She was very excited about it."

"Ha, news travels fast!" Risa said, reentering the room. "Daisuke, your mom offered to come stab Satoshi's father."

"That's what I expected her to do." Daisuke laughed.

"I heard Miko shouting…what did you tell her?" Risa asked. Riku held up the book for her. "Oh gosh…_that_ one…"

"She asked for it." Daisuke said as Risa sat down on the couch again.

"You know, looking at these old books…" Satoshi said, reaching down and flipping a few pages, "There were an awful lot of pictures of us in there."

"Saehara was the school photographer." Daisuke laughed. "What'd you expect?"

"Mommy, I'll be right back!" Miko cried as she scrambled off the couch. "I'm gonna go get the other yearbooks that I left in my room!"

"Jeez, she sure is excited about these things." Daisuke said as Miko bounded up the stairs to at a time.

"She's always loved looking at old pictures of Satoshi and me." Risa said. "She loves your old pictures too, you know."

Miko came slowly walking back down the stairs, three books under her arm, one open in her hands. "Miko, honey?" Satoshi asked. "What are you looking at?"

"This." Miko said as she reached the table and put the other books on it. She reached into the book she was holding and pulled out a white feather.

* * *

**Yea, I'm stopping there. Not much of a cliffhanger but who cares.**

**And due to circumstances I'm not going to say 'cause they are boring, I may be ending the story soon.**

**And yea, those are some of the anime I watch… with some of the pairings I like. I'm sure most, if not all of you, recognized them.**

**So, if someone actually reviews, maybe I'll update faster. There's an idea.**

_**BlackAngel**_


	10. Goodnight

**Hm, so I'm ending here. Yea, sudden short notice, yada yada. But, no one has reviewed, much to my disappointment, and I have too many things going on.**

**So, it's been fun, I guess. For when I got reviews anyway. And who knows? Maybe one day I'll reopen the story, add a few more. But for now. This is it.**

**That and the person I began writing this story for has stopped reading period, so…what's the point of continuing?

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: **_**Goodnight**_

Risa gently took it from her, staring at it with a small smile. "Ha, I forgot I had this…"

"You knew it was in there?" Satoshi asked.

"Of course I did." Risa smirked playfully. "I put it in there that night I fell from the roof when we went after Daisuke's painting."

"When you tricked that cop?!" Riku said. "Wow…how long has it been since them?"

Daisuke put his head on Riku's. "A _longgggg_ time."

"You're looking at it rather fondly." Satoshi said. "That was _Krad's _feather you know."

Risa shook her head, placing it back into the book. "No it wasn't." Satoshi stared at her, confused. "Believe it or not, but I didn't immediately pass out after falling off that building. I felt you catch me and I opened my eyes to see you holding me with those gorgeous wings of yours." Risa walked up to him and hugged him, leaning her head onto his chest. "It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen."

Miko slipped onto the couch beside Riku, "Aren't the cute, Aunt Riku?"

"Hm," Riku smiled. "I've always said that."

Miko smiled and suddenly yawn. "Uh oh," Daisuke laughed. "Looks like someone's tired."

Satoshi looked at his watch, "Well, it is bordering nine o'clock."

"I think it's time to go to bed, Sweety." Risa said.

"No! I'm not tired!" Miko shouted. "Honest! Let's look at another yearbook."

"No, I think it's time for everyone to go to bed." Risa smiled. "It's been quite the day, don't you agree, Satoshi?"

"Yep," Satoshi said, walking around the couch and picking Miko up. "Besides, Aunt Riku needs to go home and get some sleep too. I'm sure she's tired from carrying that baby around all day."

Riku playfully slapped his shoulder. "Oh shut up."

"Okay, okay." Daisuke said, hugging Riku from behind. "No fistfights here, children."

"You're just as bad as he is." Riku laughed.

"Okay, okay." Satoshi said. "Come on, Miko. Time for bed."

Satoshi began up the stairs with Daisuke following as the girls went to the kitchen to wash the dishes. When they entered her room, Kitty lazily raised his head, before rolling over and falling back to sleep. Miko quickly changed into her pajamas, lunging herself at her bed. Daisuke smiled, "She's gonna hurt herself doing that one day."

"Yea, I know." Satoshi laughed, covering her with blankets. "Thus the saying 'live and learn'."

"Oh please, please, please, please, please can you tell me one more story?" Miko pleaded.

"I've got one." Daisuke said, handing her the stuffed tiger, Koko. "Once upon a time, a little girl named Miko went to bed."

"I meant from the yearbooks, Uncle Daisuke." Miko pouted.

"Maybe tomorrow." Satoshi laughed. "Or maybe next time you visit Uncle Daisuke's house, you can go raid his attic, find his high school yearbooks and force him to tell you embarrassing stories from his youth."

"I'm getting a new lock on my attic." Daisuke said, rolling his eyes.

"They weren't embarrassing!" Miko cried. "They were so adorable!" Her eyes suddenly had a dreamy look in them, "I hope I get a boyfriend like that one day…"

"Like your father?" Daisuke laughed. "He wasn't…the most fun guy to hang out with in high school…"

"And neither were you." Satoshi smirked.

"Well, at least I smiled." Daisuke shot back.

"Goodnight, Miko." Satoshi said, kissing her forehead. Daisuke repeated the action.

"I have a question." Miko said as the two men walked out of the room.

"Hm?" Daisuke said.

"Will I ever meet those two men?" Miko asked. "What were their names…Dark and Krad?"

Daisuke and Satoshi looked at each other, "Hm…maybe one day." Daisuke said. He reached over, flipping the light switch. "Goodnight sweetheart."

"Jeez, she sounds just like her mother." Satoshi said, walking down the stairs.

"Well, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Daisuke laughed.

They reached the family room to see the girls stacking the yearbooks on the table. Satoshi and Daisuke joined them, Satoshi picking up one book, slowly flipping through it. "Wow…this sure was a long time ago."

Risa leaned against him. "Yea…"

"A lot's changed since then." Riku smiled in remembrance.

"And the four of us made it through it all." Daisuke smiled, putting his arm around Riku.

"Just barely." Satoshi smiled.

"But it was all worth it, wasn't it?" Daisuke said. "You two got Miko out of it."

"She's one funny girl." Riku said as they moved towards the door.

"Your kid will be just the same." Risa said.

"Maybe even weirder." Satoshi laughed.

"I have a feeling that one day, Miko is going to tell our kid what happened today." Daisuke said, stepping out the front door. "And their interest will be sparked."

"And the cycle shall continue." Risa said.

"And have you two go through the same embarrassment?" Satoshi smiled. "One can only hope."

* * *

**Yea, no memory on this one. Just cutesy fluff. Pretty much just to finish the story.**

**Reference to the 8****th**** manga (the whole 'going after Daisuke's painting' thing) **

**Once again, it's been fun. I may revisit one day…**

**I would tell you to review, but no one's done it for the last two chapters, why would they start now?**

**Sorry, it just makes me kinda sad that people have dropped this story like a hot potato.**

_**BlackAngel**_


End file.
